Increasingly the Internet and other networks (e.g., wired and wireless networks) are utilized to transmit content in the form of media objects (e.g., video, audio, etc.) between users and content providers or distributors. Users may consume (e.g., watch, listen to, etc.) or otherwise utilize this content in various locations and with various media applications (e.g., client devices). Advertisers, promoters and other third parties who wish to market or otherwise offer media objects to users often must evaluate market trends in order to determine what kind of content will appeal to consumers.